1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to assemblies for boosting the power of pulling or pushing type apparatus. It may be employed with automobile straightener devices as well as used with devices like jack hammers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A recognized problem with known type of pushing and pulling structures is that the amount of leverage or power application is often not enought to accomplish the job. Some manner of boosting the power, generally of an intermittant type is commonly used to help effect the overall job.
Another known problem with previous type booster assemblies is that they are unduly complicated and require a lot of maintenance. Also, they are not easily controlled as to rate and speed of operation.
Another common problem is that the usual valving mechanism associated with such boosters is elaborate and susceptable to failure and sticking.